As background, people suffer from either Type I or Type II diabetes in which the sugar level in the blood is not properly regulated by the body. Many of these people may use a continuous glucose monitoring (CGM) to monitor their glucose level on an ongoing basis. In order to perform CGM, a glucose sensor may be placed under the skin which is capable of measuring the glucose level of the person in the interstitial fluid. The glucose sensor may periodically measure the glucose level of the person at a known time interval, such as every one minute, and transmit the results of the glucose measurement result to an infusion pump, blood glucose meter, smart phone or other electronic monitor.
In some cases, the measured glucose results (from the glucose sensor) may contain sensor “noise” which causes them to deviate from the actual glucose level of the person. Sensor noise may be due to, for example, physical movement of the glucose sensor relative to the skin or due to electrical noise which may be inherent in the sensor itself. Furthermore, the glucose sensor may malfunction from time to time, such that the measured glucose results (from the glucose sensor) may be substantially different than the actual glucose level of the person. The glucose sensor may malfunction in this manner due to, for example, failure of the sensor electronics or battery or due to sensor “dropout.” Sensor dropout may occur due to physiological problems with the glucose sensor's attachment to the person, such as movement of the sensor relative to the person. Sensor dropout may cause the measured glucose results “drop” to near zero, although the actual glucose level of the person may be much higher.